


Let it Snow

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: #Avalance 2018 Winter Fluff-A-Thon, #SaraAva2018WinterFluffAThon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Ava and Sara snuggling under a blanket and watching the snow fall.





	Let it Snow

**Let it Snow**

It was early morning and Ava sat crossed-legged in front of the sliding glass door of her patio just staring out at the beauty in front of her. It had snowed for the first time sometime during the night. She had gone to bed alone because Sara was out on a mission and woken up to a winter wonderland.

She held a hot cup of tea in her hands and watched as big fluffy snowflakes fell out of the sky and floated gently to the ground. It was one of her rare days off and she was just enjoying the quiet, enjoying not being surround by dozens of agents all with urgent requests and questions, talking to her all at once.

She set her tea down and pulled the fuzzy green blanket closer to her. Then she leaned forward, blew gently on the sliding glass door causing it to fog up in one area. She traced a heart on the glass and put her and Sara’s initials in the middle of it.

**SL + AS**

Someone chuckled behind her and she jumped at the sound. Her cheeks tinged pink when she turned her head and realized that Sara had been watching her draw hearts like some lovesick teenager.

“Hey babe, when did you get back?”

“Just now,” Sara said while sitting down next to her.

Sara examined the heart with their initials and then after a moment added something below them.

**SL + AS 4Ever**

She let out a huff of laughter. “Cute.”

Sara smiled at her, affection shining in her eyes, and then they both turned to look at the falling snow.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked without taking her eyes off of the view in front of her.

“It really is,” Sara responded softly.

There was something in Sara’s voice then that made her look over to her. The captain was no longer looking at the snow and was simply gazing adoringly at her.

“Dork,” she said softly, but then leaned in to kiss the other woman. Sara hummed happily against her lips.

Ava pulled back and then lifted one end of her blanket. “Share my blanket?”

Sara grinned. “Don’t mind if I do.”

She wrapped her arm around Sara pulling the blanket them as she did so. In turn, Sara wrapped both arms around her waist, tucked herself into her side, and snuggled in.

They sat and watched the snow fall. She couldn’t help but feel so incredibly lucky to have this beautiful woman to share this moment with. She didn’t think life could get any better than this.


End file.
